


The Descent

by ChyDev23



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Be Gentle With Me, im sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 03:52:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18984700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChyDev23/pseuds/ChyDev23
Summary: Eve’s thoughts are drifting now. The pain was no longer there. Or it was, but things started to feel numb. She lets out a ghost of a chuckle. Wasn’t Rome suppose to be romantic?2x08 spoiler. I needed to get this idea out here before I lost my mind.





	The Descent

You’re mine. It rang in her ears. Repeating like a broken record. Though it was said just minutes ago, it now felt like ages. She could still remember the look on her face. She was losing control. She had lost control….. Why’d she have the gun?

She was trying to concentrate, but all she felt was the cold. Wet. Dying wasn’t as painful as she thought it could be. Not as painful as loving Vil-

Eve’s thoughts are drifting now. The pain was no longer there. Or it was, but things started to feel numb. She lets out a ghost of a chuckle. Wasn’t Rome suppose to be romantic?

She couldn’t move to check if the bullet had gone through. 

It had only hurt for a second. 

Alaska would have been beautiful. Eve had never been, or even thought to go. She had heard that summers in Alaska were still cold, but the lush green made up for it. 

They hadn’t gotten to explore any of Rome. She was so dead set on waiting for any moment that V-

It was like falling asleep, but a sleep that felt like falling. I love you. Konstantin’s words now became a sick joke. She’ll love you to death. 

Eve looked at her fingers, she must have lost a lot of blood by now. The blue tinge on her fingertips started to disappear as her eyelids became heavier. 

Birds rustle in the distance. Had someone found her? Was it The Twelve, cleaning up whatever was left? 

She had no energy to fight. All of her energy was spent when she swung the-

She didn’t want to think about it. It only made her think about the look of satisfaction on her face, the pride she experienced watching Eve stepping into the dark. 

Eve wasn’t a believer in many things, but she felt like she was looking at an angel. The angel of death, arms strong as they lifted her up. 

This angel looked just like Villanelle. But her hair seemed to be smoothed back, there was no messy bun. 

“Heaven is-”, she couldn’t get the last words out, slipping quickly. 

The angel looked back at her, face still, but there was something…. The eyes betrayed them.   
Eve couldn’t resist the pull anymore. 

She let her eyes close finally. 

There was peace here. 

A silence. 

But then she felt herself walking. 

There was a warm light, pulsating. Cliches were always boring to her, but she couldn’t deny that she was entranced. As she followed the light, a humming became louder. 

The clearer the humming became, a figure materialized in the distance. 

Eve could tell the blonde hair from anywhere. 

Was this her heaven then?

“I was waiting for you”, this Villanelle said, in the softest voice she had ever used. She turned around now, reaching for Eve’s hand. Eve takes her hand, stunned by the white flowing dress that brushed down to Villanelle’s feet. 

“.... What is this place?”, Eve muttered. There was nothing but the warm light surrounding them. If it wasn’t so comforting it, it would be terrifying. 

Villanelle’s thumb brushes the back of Eve’s hand. 

“It’s safe here. You don’t have to worry. I’ll take care of you”, Eve feels a tingle run through her stomach at these words. 

“I-I wanted to love you”, this Villanelle seems unphased, a smile that is radiant forming on her lips. 

“You still do. It’s okay”, they are closer now, faces inches apart. 

Tears spring to Eve’s eyes. It didn’t matter anymore. Death was what became of her. 

“I didn’t want to believe what anyone had said, holding onto any hope that you would prove-”, Eve chokes on her tears. Villanelle brushes them away with her free hand before kissing Eve’s cheeks. 

“There’s only one thing left to do”, Villanelle’s breath is felt on Eve’s lips.   
Eve looks at her confused. 

“What?”, Eve questions. 

“Just wake up”, Villanelle presses her lips against Eve’s. 

Eve feels the warmth spread to her cheeks. The taste of her lips, and her tears mingling. 

And then she feels a pain in her chest. As though she’s being shocked. 

She drops to her knees. Villanelle is nowhere in sight. 

Was this hell now? 

The pain happens again. 

And again. 

Eve feels herself drifting again. 

Permanent darkness. 

Then a whisper. 

“Eve, please wake up.”

**Author's Note:**

> So if you've read the interview by the showrunner then you uh know how devastated we all are. I'll be off of Twitter and focusing on writing fanfics and working on my own scripts. Killing Eve has been an inspiration in writing complex characters and though it's suddenly turned into something that has hurt me, I still have the passion to make LGBTQ media that doesn't hurt but is still relatable and powerful. 
> 
> So if you need me, you can shoot me a message on Twitter(@villanellesarms) that I'll eventually get to. Or you can message me on here because I'll see that quicker. I'll have more Killing Eve fanfics rolling out soon. This was just a oneshot, but I have two series I'm working on. A canon divergent one with a reader insert(already two chapters posted) and one that takes place after 2x08 into season 3. Thanks for reading this, thanks for being patient. If you were disappointed after those interviews, take some time to yourself. I know I need it. x


End file.
